darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Олачиль
Осколок медальона Где найти осколок медальона, чтобы попасть в Олачиль? 'Неточности в теории' Лично у меня другая теория (что события НЛ были до Олачиля). Во-первых, из описания Души Мануса следует, что он стал Отцом Бездны, когда его человечность вышла из под контроля, когда он искал подвеску. Как я знаю, нигде нету конкретных записей, что именно пробуждение Мануса породило Бездну. Как следует из предложения выше, сначала его могила была потревожена, затем он начал искать подвеску, затем стал Зверем и породил Бездну. Далее "Олачиль пал ещё до того, как был затоплен Новый Лондо, потому что Ингвард упоминал Арториаса, говоря, что тот нашёл способ преодолеть бездну. При всём этом Ингвард даже не в курсе, что Арториас давно погиб и был поглощён Бездной." Точно также я могу сказать, что Новый Лондо был затоплен до того, как пал Олачиль, потому что тогда бы Ингвард, оставшись охранять печать в НЛ не узнал бы о смерти Арториаса, которая произошла уже позже. Далее "Тем временем тьма, поглотившая Олачиль, распространяется по Новому Лондо: тёмные духи убивают жителей, призраки заселяют город. Появляется Арториас Путник Бездны с желанием остановить бездну." Вообще Темные Духи появились не из-за того, что началось распространение Бездны, а потому, что Каас, соблазнив 4 Королей возможностью высасывать человечность, обратил их во Тьму, а также их рыцарей, которые в последующем и стали Темными Духами, которые высосали человечность со всех жителей и тем самым усилили Бездну. Таким образом Темные Духи должны были появиться еще до распространения Тьмы в Олачиле. Далее Сифа, укрытого барьером, мы находим не в Бездне в НЛ, а в Ущелье Бездны в Олачиле, а также Альвина тоже находится в Олачиле, так что Арториас пал именно в Олачиле, а не в Новом Лондо. Далее, в диалоге Ингвард упоминает, что по легенде Арториас вошел в Бездну и победил Темных Духов, а не пал от их рук. Далее гриб Элизабет рассказывает нам, что "An abyss was begat of the ancient beast, and threatens to swallow the whole of Oolacile. Knight Artorias came to stop this, but such a hero has nary a murmur of Dark. Without doubt, he will be swallowed by the Abyss, overcome by its utter blackness...", то есть "Бездна была порождением Древнего Зверя, и теперь она грозит поглотить весь Олачиль. Рыцарь Арториас пришел остановить Бездну, но в нем не было ни толики Тьмы. Несомненно, непроглядная пучина Бездны поглотит и его". Это говорит о том, что Арториас пришел в Олачиль еще будучи не проклятый Тьмой, то есть он не мог до этого потерпеть поражение в НЛ, а потерпел его в Олачиле. Так как Арториас ходил и в НЛ, и в Олачиль, то по логике в Олачиль он мог попасть уже после НЛ, потмоу что после Олачиля Арториаса убивает Избранный и в НЛ он уже никак не мог быть. Таким образом вот мой вариант событий: ' 'Была потревожена могила Мануса -> Появилась Бездна -> Каас соблазнил Тьмой 4 Королей в НЛ, появились Темные Духи -> Арториас был послан в Новый Лондо, чтобы их уничтожить, для этого он заключил союз с Тварями из Бездны, чтобы бродить по ней, и уничтожил большую часть Темных Духов -> Затем появились Хранители Печати и запечатали НЛ во избежание дальнейшего распространения Тьмы -> Далее в Олачиле начала распространяться Тьма -> Арториас направился туда, чтобы остановить Мануса, но пал, при этом он спас Сифа. В итоге Ингвард, оставшись охранять печать в НЛ, не знал о смерти Арториаса, но знал, что тот победил Темных Духов.